<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if looking liking move by girodelles_waifu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869736">if looking liking move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girodelles_waifu/pseuds/girodelles_waifu'>girodelles_waifu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose and Blade (what say you to my suit) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo &amp; Juliet - Takarazuka Revue, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Takarazuka Revue Musicals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Secret Identity, god knows how but tybalt managed to have a relationship with rosalina at some point in the past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girodelles_waifu/pseuds/girodelles_waifu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(missing scene from btw chapters 7 and 8 of 'what say you to my suit') The day after the ball, Juliet is suspicious, Tybalt is in denial, and Volpe is confusing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paris/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose and Blade (what say you to my suit) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if looking liking move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This segment was in my outline, but ended up being skipped for pacing reasons. I really liked it, though, so I'm posting it here separately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look more cheerful this morning,” Juliet remarks, holding a scrap of ham up for Isotta to jump at. She slipped into his room after breakfast, as she often does, to feed what’s left on her plate to the cats. “Did something happen after the ball? You didn’t come back until...awfully late.” She blushes and giggles.</p><p>Tybalt is reading on the window seat as he watches her, and nearly rips an illustration of Sir Galvano when she speaks. “N-no, nothing...happened. Nothing. I just went for a walk.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Juliet turns to Tristano, who has been watching her with regally feigned disinterest in the food. “What do you think, Tristano?”</p><p>“There are no thoughts in his head besides ham,” Tybalt says.</p><p>“Well, <em>I</em> think—oof, what do you feed him besides ham, rocks?” Juliet gasps as she scoops up Tristano and holds him in front of her face, waving his round orange paws to accompany her next words. “<em>I</em> think that Tristano is wondering if you were out with Rosalina.”</p><p>“Tristano ought to mind his business,” Tybalt says, although he can’t help laughing as he gets up to rescue Tristano, who meows indignantly and scrambles onto Tybalt’s shoulder as soon as Juliet releases him. “How did you know about Rosalina, anyway? And no, we weren’t. Doing anything,” he adds.</p><p>“Rosalina is Nurse’s sister’s friend’s husband’s brother’s sister-in-law’s...uh, something,” Juliet explains. “So she knows things, you know. But I’m not going to tell Father, or anything like that.”</p><p>“Tybalt!” Lord Capulet’s shout echoes up the stairs.</p><p>Tybalt sighs and puts Tristano back down on the bed. “Run along back to your room,” he says. “I was wondering when he would want something…”</p><p>Tybalt tells himself he’s foolish to feel disappointed Volpe is nowhere to be seen on the streets. If the man has any sense (evidence to the contrary aside) he must have realized what a dangerous situation he put himself in after he sobered up, or if he came to Verona with any fellow travelers they might well have done this realization for him and kept a closer watch on him afterwards.</p><p>Considering the annoyance he was last night, Tybalt should be pleased Volpe isn’t there to get in the way of his fighting the Montagues—although while he is completing the tasks given by his uncle he has to content himself with verbal sparring. By the time he finishes his morning errands and returns to the Capulet estate, he’s nearly convinced himself of this.</p><p>After luncheon he slips away from the estate again, hoping for better amusement now that he is his own master rather than his uncle’s errand boy. Then he arrives in the plaza and sees Volpe just inside Montague territory, perched on a low wall as he leans down to chat with Bellario and some of the other younger Montagues.</p><p>“Who the hell is he?” Tybalt glances over to see Rosalina sitting on the edge of the fountain. “He broke up our fight,” she continues, dipping a hand in the water and running it through her hair. “Said he knew you.”</p><p> “Damned if I know who he is. I ran into him at a bar, that’s all.” Tybalt watches Volpe’s long ponytail shimmering as he laughs and leans back along the wall. “He’s no friend of ours.”</p><p>Why should it matter to him if Volpe decides to take up with the Montagues instead? Tybalt has known him for less than two hours altogether. <em>It’s not as if I own him,</em> he tells himself. <em>He can do as he pleases.</em> </p><p>That doesn’t explain the sudden rush of strange emotions when Volpe jumps down from the wall and runs across the square, golden hair rippling behind him. </p><p>Tybalt jumps back as Volpe lunges for him, then grabs his ponytail before he can run into the fountain. “I see you get yourself into as much trouble when you’re sober as when you’re drunk,” he laughs, pulling him back and then hastily letting go as Volpe nearly falls into his arms.</p><p>“Good day to you too,” Volpe smirks, making a mock bow. Before Tybalt can move away again Volpe is leaning on his shoulder, gazing up at him intently behind the mask.</p><p>“No friend of ours, indeed,” Rosaline laughs as she gets up to head for one of the shops.</p><p>Tybalt turns to push Volpe away—it’s unnerving having someone dare to cling to him like that, when everyone else knows to stay out of reach of his blade—but finds himself hesitating, his gaze catching on Volpe’s smile. “What were you doing with <em>them</em>?” he demands instead, drawing his knife and gesturing towards the Montagues with the blade.</p><p>Volpe shrugs. “You weren’t there?”</p><p>Tybalt blinks down at him, startled. <em>Why should that matter—why does he look at me like that?</em> Flipping the knife in his hand, he puts the gem at the hilt just under the silver necklace at Volpe’s collar and pushes him back. Volpe pouts a little as he backs away, but doesn’t look frightened. Briefly, Tybalt considers trying to teach him a lesson about being so trusting, but after picturing Volpe looking confused and afraid he decides this isn’t appealing entertainment. He would rather have Volpe smile at him.</p><p>Not that it matters to him what Volpe does, one way or the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sir Galvano is the Italianized name for Sir Gawaine.</p><p>The inspiration for Tybalts' cats can be seen here: https://imgur.com/a/nslGk8f</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>